Sampai Kau Mengakuinya
by Veela Most
Summary: Sasuke langsung meninju wajah Naruto begitu melihat bekas gincu di bibir Naruto. Emosinya kini telah terlampiaskan. Bekas gincu itu membuatnya muak, membuatnya teringat bahwa beberapa menit lalu Naruto telah berciuman dengan wanita lain. N.S, Sho-ai. RnR


Re-post. Fic dengan beberapa perubahan dan alur di akhir cerita yang saya ubah. Happy reading :)

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, Alternative Reality, typo (saya harap tidak ada). Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**Sampai Kau Mengakuinya**

**By : Uzumaki Arisa**

**Special Fic for MagnaEvil**

**Beta Readers by FBSN**

**.**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

Uchiha Sasuke dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik.

Kenapa?

Sebab dia sekarang tengah berada di tempat yang tak seharusnya. Coba lihat sekeliling Uchiha bungsu ini berada. Suara riuh yang memekakkan telinga, lautan manusia yang menari diiringi musik DJ, pelayan yang berlalu-lalang menyuguhkan sajian khas tempat ini, atau dapat dilihat dari dekat, seorang bartender di depan Sasuke yang tengah melakukan aksinya meracik dan menyampurkan berbagai jenis minuman keras untuk menghasilkan minuman keras baru yang bercita rasa tinggi.

Sungguh, saat ini dia benar-benar ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya yang serasa mau meledak di ubun-ubun kepala. Tangannya gatal ingin meninju wajah seseorang, terutama wajah seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah duduk dengan santainya di sebelahnya. Seorang pemuda yang menjadi penyebab dan sumber dari kekesalannya saat ini.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Dia benci mengakui ini, tapi dia berhasil ditipu oleh Naruto sehingga dirinya terjebak di tempat ini, tempat dimana dia sekarang berada, tempat yang sangat dibencinya, tempat yang disebut sebagai bar. Dia benci dengan suasana ramai, wanita penggoda, dan bau alkohol yang bercampur dengan rokok. Atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan diskotik. Ini membuatnya pusing. Sebenarnya jelas sekali kalau Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke benci dengan suasana yang hingar bingar seperti ini.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Ini salah Naruto. Dan juga salahnya pula yang dengan bodohnya dapat dibodohi oleh Naruto.

Sebenarnya apa yang dirasakan Sasuke sekarang bukanlah sepenuhnya salah Naruto. Seharusnya dia sadar kenapa seorang Uchiha yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya dapat dibohongi oleh Naruto yang notabenenya memiliki IQ—jauh—di bawahnya. Mungkin dia masih dalam keadaan labil, mengingat rekan kerjanya—Itachi—yang juga sebagai kakaknya telah bolos kerja selama hampir satu bulan dari perusahaan sehingga pekerjaan-pekerjaan Itachi terpaksa dikerjakan pula olehnya. Namun dia terlalu menjunjung ego yang terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui itu bahwa dia juga ikut andil atas apa yang membuatnya kesal seperti ini.

"Hei, Sasuke. Jangan berwajah masam seperti itu," Naruto merebahkan telapak tangannya di bahu Sasuke, "Nikmati dan santai saja."

Sasuke segera menyingkirkan telapak tangan Naruto di bahunya. Bisa-bisanya dia bicara sesantai ini setelah apa yang dia lakukan terhadap dirinya.

"Kau marah dengan yang tadi?"

Sasuke hanya diam, tak merespon pertanyaan Naruto. Tentu saja Sasuke marah setelah dibohongi seperti itu.

"Oke, oke. Sebagai permintaan maafku, kupesankan segelas firewiskhy untukmu."

Segelas firewiskhy sebagai permintaan maaf, katanya? Hei, apa ada orang yang mau menerima hadiah permintaan maaf berupa segelas minuman beralkohol? Bukankah penjelasan sebelumnya sudah menyebutkan kalau Sasuke tidak suka minuman beralkohol?

"Tidak perlu," tolak Sasuke dengan nada yang dingin. Cukup kentara untuk didengar oleh telinga sang pemuda blonde.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar dalam keadaan di ambang batas, Sasuke," Naruto menyesap sedikit rum merah di gelas langsing di antara genggaman tangannya," Ayolah, jangan marah sampai seperti itu. Aku 'kan hanya membohongimu sekali."

Sasuke lagi-lagi diam. Pelipisnya sedikit berkedut mendengar perkataan enteng Naruto.

"Kalau kau tak mau segelas firewiskhy, bagaimana kalau semangkok Ramen? Kalau tidak salah, tak jauh di dekat sini ada kedai ramen."

Sasuke mengernyit sejenak mendengar ucapan Naruto dengan nada enteng untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kekesalan dan kejengkelan berubah menjadi amarah. Wajah pucat itu mengeras. Kesabaran Sasuke telah kandas. Apa Naruto sengaja mempermainkannya? Seolah berlagak bodoh dan dengan gamblangnya menawarinya semangkok Ramen yang—sekali lagi—sudah jelas Naruto tahu kalau dirinya sangat tidak suka dengan Ramen. Dia benci dengan makanan tidak elit itu.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya, bersiap untuk keluar dari tempat bising ini. Sasuke sudah cukup untuk menahan uneg-unegnya di hadapan Naruto.

"Tunggu Sasuke," Naruto menahan lengan Sasuke, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Sepintas senyum jahil mampir di wajah tannya. "Oh, mau pulang," Naruto meletakkan gelas langsing berisi rum merahnya di meja bertender, "Tak aku sangka seorang Uchiha sepertimu tak tahan ya di diskotik macam ini."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto seketika gerakan kaki Sasuke untuk keluar dari diskotik terhenti. Dirinya diejek dan diremehkan oleh Naruto? Sasuke tak terima ini.

Dengan masih mempertahankan gemerutukan rahangnya, Sasuke kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Tindakan Sasuke pun mendapat respon berupa gelak tawa dari sang pelaku.

"Hei, kau masih mau di sini, rupanya? Tinggi sekali egomu."

"Cih!" Sasuke mengacuhkan perkataan Naruto dan kembali berkutat dengan segelas kopinya yang hampir habis. Hari ini baru pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup Sasuke merasa kalah telak. Kesal, jengkel, marah, tapi tak sanggup melawan. Benar-benar membuatnya ingin mendaratkan kepalan tangannya di wajah tan itu.

Sementara itu, tak hentinya Naruto tersenyum. Ini baru pertama kalinya dia berhasil 'menjatuhkan' Sasuke. Dan—hei, bahkan dirinya menipu Sasuke dan berhasil menyeretnya ke sini! Haha, rasanya ingin dia mengabadikan wajah dongkol Sasuke sekarang yang baginya amat langka. Ketika Naruto menengok sepintas ke sebelah kanan, dia tersenyum mendapati seseorang yang sudah lama tak dijumpainya. Orang tersebut pun juga tersenyum padanya. Ide jahil yang kedua pun mampir di otaknya. Sedikit bermain-main tak apa-apa 'kan?

"Tak tahu 'kah kau, Sasuke, kalau ada wanita yang mengincarku? Sepertinya wanita itu lebih tertarik denganku daripada kau," ucap Naruto terkikik, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan seringaian jahilnya ketika Sasuke berjengit sejenak saat mendengar ucapannya.

Selain berjengit—rupanya Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan konyol Naruto. Lebih tertarik dengan Naruto daripada dirinya? Bodoh.

"Arah jam sembilan. Wanita yang aku maksud. Cukup lima langkah jaraknya dari kita."

Sejurus kemudian Sasuke melirik dengan sudut matanya arah di mana tempat yang Naruto maksud. Terlihat oleh kedua bola mata onyxnya seorang wanita tinggi semampai yang menggunakan gaun mini. Wanita itu berkulit putih dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan Naruto, hanya saja warnanya lebih pucat. Berusaha tak peduli, Sasuke kembali berkutat dengar cangkir kopinya.

"Bagaimana kalau dia menghampiriku kemari dan menyapaku? Dia berjalan kemari."

Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengar ocehan Naruto. "Bukan urusan—"

"Lama tak jumpa, Naruto."

Suara rendah khas wanita terdengar oleh Sasuke sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dia menoleh ke samping di tempat Naruto berada dan ternyata wanita itu sudah berada di samping Naruto. Wanita itu tersenyum manis yang seketika membuat Sasuke benci dengan senyuman manis itu. Senyum murahan.

Naruto tertawa renyah. "Benar, lama kita tak jumpa, Ino."

Sasuke memandang wanita itu. Nama wanita itu Ino, eh? Ternyata Naruto sudah mengenal wanita itu.

Ino menyeret kursi dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Naruto, tepatnya di ruang kosong yang lumayan lebar antara Naruto dan Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal karena harus menyingkir sedikit dari tempat duduknya semula. "Mana Gaara dan teman akrabmu lainnya?" tanya Ino.

"Mereka sudah 'pencar' entah kemana," jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Sasuke meminum sisa kopinya dan memutuskan untuk tidak terlibat dalam pembicaraan mereka tetapi—

"Bagus kalau begitu. Dengan begitu aku bisa 'bermain' sepuasnya denganmu."

—seketika tersedak mendengar kata 'bermain' yang keluar dari bibir wanita itu.

Naruto dan Ino menoleh sebentar ke arah Sasuke yang tampak tersedak dengan tidak elitnya. "Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Bodoh." Satu kata jawaban nan dingin keluar dengan indahnya dari bibir Sasuke. Dan dengan tampang bodohnya Naruto malah terkekeh.

_Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. _Umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

Ino yang baru sadar dengan keberadaan Sasuke langsung mendekatinya. "Teman Naruto?" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan dan mengulang senyuman manisnya, tetapi Sasuke mengacuhkannya.

"Dia itu pria dingin, Ino," ucap Naruto yang sukses menerima pelototan maut dari Sasuke.

Melihat interaksi Naruto dan Sasuke, agaknya Ino cukup mengerti bahwa mereka adalah rival dan memutuskan untuk kembali fokus pada Naruto yang memang adalah objeknya dari awal.

"Hei, ayo kita 'bermain,' Naruto."

"Hah?"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Ino meraih belakang kepala Naruto dan menariknya supaya mendekat dengannya. Kemudian dia mencium telak di bibir Naruto. Memang dasar karena respon terhadap sekitar yang terlalu lemot pada diri Naruto yang membuatnya tidak mampu mengelak lebih cepat dari serangan Ino.

Mendapati pemandangan di depannya, sejenak Sasuke terkejut. Dia kembali menggemerutukkan giginya. Wajahnya kembali mengeras. Saat itu juga Sasuke langsung turun dari kursinya dan keluar dari diskotik itu dengan kepalan tangan yang erat di sisi tubuhnya.

**.**

Naruto yang tiba-tiba mendapat serangan dari Ino tak mampu mengelak. Naruto sendiri cukup terkejut. Sampai akhirnya dia kembali mendapat kuasa atas dirinya dan menjauhkan diri dari Ino.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Naruto sambil membersihkan bibirnya dari warna merah dari gincu yang dioleskan di bibir Ino.

"Hanya melakukan kebiasaan di masa kecil kita. 'Permainan' yang sudah lama tidak kita lakukan, bukan? " ucap Ino sambil tersenyum.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan menghadapi ucapan tanpa dosa dari Ino. "Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak melakukannya lagi? Lagipula—"

"Apa? Lagipula apa? Mencoba mengelak lagi? Apa itu semua karena Sasuke? Orang yang beberapa detik lalu baru keluar dari tempat ini?" tanya Ino balik.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya dan segera menoleh ke samping tempat Sasuke berada. Namun nihil. Benar apa kata Ino, Sasuke telah pergi. Oh, tidak. Bagaimana dia sampai tidak sadar kalau Sasuke masih ada di sini beberapa detik lalu? Parahnya, Sasuke pasti telah melihat ciumannya dengan Ino.

"Apa benar begitu?" tanya Ino sekali lagi.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Naruto mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk keluar dari diskotik. "Maaf, aku harus pergi."

"Begitu'kah? Hei, jawab pertanyaanku," tanya Ino sekali lagi.

Respon yang didapat dari Naruto berupa senyum yang cukup menjelaskan bahwa itu memang benar adanya. "Aku harus menyusulnya."

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku berniat menikah denganmu. Tapi ternyata sekarang kau benar-benra telah _berubah haluan_. Kukira pengakuanmu tempo hari hanya candaan."

Naruto tak menanggapi perkataan Ino dan langsung melambaikan tangannya sebagai gestur ucapan _sampai jumpa lagi_ kepada Ino. Kemudian dia langsung melesat pergi.

Ino tersenyum tipis. Patah hati? Sedikit. Lagipula 'kan masih ada Shikamaru. "Ah, ya sudahlah."

**.**

Sasuke tetap melangkahkan kakinya, menyusuri jalanan sepi meskipun sedari tadi Naruto memanggil-manggil namanya. Cukup sudah. Sasuke tak perlu lagi menghiraukan Naruto.

"Sasuke, tunggu!"

Sasuke tetap melangkahkan kakinya.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Cukup, cukup sudah. Dia harus pulang sekarang dan tidur. Amarahnya harus ditahan. Seorang Uchiha harus pandai menyembunyikan perasaan. Acuhkan.

Naruto berlari dan tetap bersikeras memanggil Sasuke sampai dia meraih lengan Sasuke dan menghadapkannya padanya setelah jaraknya dengan Sasuke dekat. "Sasuke—"

Sasuke yang telah berhadapan dengan Naruto dan melihat bekas gincu yang samar yang masih melekat di bibir Naruto langsung meninju wajah Naruto dan membuat Naruto terjerembab. Apa yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini telah dia lampiaskan. Bekas gincu itu—membuatnya muak!

Tak puas hanya dengan meninju wajah Naruto, kini Sasuke bersiap melancarkan tinju di wajah Naruto yang masih tersungkur di tanah dan bersiap-siap untuk mendaratkan kepalan tangannya kembali di wajah itu. Wajah itu, terutama bibir berwarna merah samar bekas gincu itu, ingin sekali Sasuke membuat hancur! Merobeknya! Namun Sasuke kalah cepat. Naruto meraih kedua tangan Sasuke dan memitingnya ke belakang, membuat situasi terbalik.

"Tinjuanmu cukup membuat rahangku sakit, Sasuke."

Sasuke menggeram kesal dan meronta, "Lepaskan, idiot!"

"Tidak."

"Kubilang lepas—"

"Tak pernah sebelumnya aku melihatmu lepas kendali sampai seperti ini. Bukankah Uchiha terkenal dengan keahliannya yang pandai menahan diri?"

Mata hitam itu melebar sejenak. Sasuke baru sadar akan tindakannya yang terbawa amarah.

"Cemburu, eh? Denganku?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi, masih dengan memiting kedua tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengutuk apa yang diperbuatnya. Gelagatnya sejak dari wanita itu datang sampai sekarang yang telah meninju Naruto tentu saja tercermin dengan jelas kalau dirinya cemburu. Huh, sungguh memalukan.

"Tidak, aku tidak cemburu."

"Kau cemburu."

"Kubilang tidak!"

"Kau cemburu, Sasuke."

"Kubilang tidak. Kau ini—"

Sasuke yang meronta lebih keras berhasil lepas dari pitingan tangan Naruto dan bersiap untuk meninjunya kembali, tapi terhenti saat melihat Naruto tak menghindar sama sekali dan akibatnya wajahnya menerima tinjuan dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau—"

"Agar kau puas. Bukankah itu lebih baik?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Dia kehilangan kata-katanya untuk membalas pemuda pirang brengsek ini.

"Dia hanya teman kecilku," ucap Naruto, "Dan kami sering melakukan itu saat kami masih kecil," sambungnya.

Sasuke merasa keinginannya untuk meninju Naruto bangkit lagi, namun surut setelah mendengar satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Naruto yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan situasi ini.

"Aku akan menunggumu," ucap Naruto tenang, "Menunggu sampai kau mengakuinya, mengakuinya kalau kau cemburu, sampai—"

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan penjelasan tentang apa yang kau lakuakn dengan Ino?" sela Sasuke tak sabar.

"Tidak ada," Naruto nyengir. "Tapi kau mengharapkan penjelasan ini, 'kan?"

_Pria brengsek ini, _gumam Sasuke geram. "Tidak." Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang tetap berdiri di tempatnya semula. Ia lelah menghadapi sikap Naruto. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan. "Aku ingin suatu saat nanti kau cemburu lagi padaku. Itu membuatku merasa bahwa aku benar-benar berada dan penting bagimu. Dan membuatku merasa kalau kau benar-benar menginginkanku. Walau kau tidak mengakuinya kalau kau cemburu, aku akan membuatmu mengakuinya sekeras apapun aku bisa, sekeras apapun aku berusaha. Karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar teriakan Naruto. Untung suasananya sepi, tak ada orang yang berlalu-lalang. Mungkin memang benar adakalanya dia tak perlu menahan apa yang dirasakannya dan sekali-kali dirinya perlu melepaskan benteng penahan dirinya. Cemburu. Setidaknya dia akan merasakannya kembali setelah ini. Entah dengan objek yang berbeda atau dalam jangka waktu yang entah kapan lamanya. Entahlah. Satu hal yang telah Sasuke sadari, dia juga mencintai Naruto, kekasihnya.

Dan tampaknya Ino salah persepsi bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke adalah rival. Mereka hanyalah sepasang kekasih yang mengungkapkan rasa cintanya dengan cara yang berbeda.

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**END**

\(^.^\) **\(^3^)/ **(/^.^)/

**A/N : **Hehe, fic ini saya rombak lagi. Bagus, tidak? #plak

Maaf buat MagnaEvil karena aku kasih fic bekas :P

Okey, Mind to RnR, please?

Oh ya, aku menunggu reviewmu, MagnaEvil^^

**Ucapan Terimakasih :**

Untuk Ange La Nuit, terimakasih sudah bersedia untuk nge-beta ficku lagi^^

Untuk Sita, terimakasih sudah bersedia meminjamkan laptopmu. Tenang, kapan-kapan aku pinjam lagi, kok #plak


End file.
